


Major Houses and their Enemies

by Pandigital



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Dragon Age - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game of Thrones meets Dragon Age. Here is a quick guide to the House and who knows who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. House Mahariel

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, the cities and places used are not from the Dragon Age world, but the GOT/ASOIAF world. Directions and places have been switched. This is a crossover, some things will be similar, but not everything will be. Please enjoy the series

**House Mahariel**

**↓**

Galifalon Mahariel, the first of his name, a boy of 13 years, the eldest son of King Salladin Mahariel and Queen Clara of House Cousland.

 **→** his mother, Queen Clara, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm.

 **→** his sister, Princess Eludysia, a girl of nine.

 **→** his brother, Prince Fravun, a boy of eight, heir to the throne.

 **→** his uncles on his father's side:

 **→** Dhavihal Mahariel, Lord of Dragonstone, claiming to be King Dhavihal The First

 **→** Eanmanen Mahariel, Lord of Storm’s End, claiming to be King Eanmanen The First

 **→** his uncles on his mother’s side:

 **→** Ser Caspar Cousland, the King Slayer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a captive at Riverrun.

 **→** Nicolas Couslan, acting hand of the King.

 **→** Nicholas’ squire, Aragon van den Meer

 **→** Nicholas’ guards and sworn swords:

 **→** Jack, a sellsword of black heart and black hair

 **→** Clarissa, Daughter of Iris, of the Black Ears

 **→** Vert, Son of Nuage, of the Stone Crows

 **→** Aigue, Son of Indigo, of the Burned Men

 **→** Peche, Son of Marine, of the Moon Brothers

 **→** Nicholas’ concubine, Eris, a camp follower, eighteen.

 **→** his small council:

 **→** Keeper Philippe

 **→** Lord Sebastian van Stolk, known as Gold Tongue, master of coin

 **→** Lord Oscar Caulkins, Commander of the city watch of King’s Landing(the gold cloaks)

 **→** Ilonen, a eunuch, called The Ghost, master of whispers.

 **→** his kingsguard:

 **→** Ser Caspar Cousland, the King Slayer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a captive at Riverrun.

 **→** Dimitri Black, called The Wolf

 **→** Ser Ciel Frost

 **→** Ser Sinbad Chaud

 **→** Ser Daniel Simpson

 **→** Ser Ezio Washington

 **→** Ser Feuillage Gris

 **→** his court and retainers:

 **→** Ser Vert Ombre, the King’s Justice, a headsman

 **→** Fonce, captain of the Cousland household guards at King’s Landing (the red cloaks)

 **→** Ser Victor Cousland, formerly squire to King Salladin, recently knighted

 **→** Pan Cousland, formerly squire to King Salladin

 **→** Ser Lancelot Dale, master at arms

 **→** Ser Francis Goulding, second son to Lord elton Goulding of Stonehelm.

 **→** Lady Mia Comi, a babe at the breast

 **→** Ser Rex Michaels, called the RED, a drunk

 **→** Felix Alexius, an exiled prince from the Summer Isles

 **→** Sun Girl, a jester and a fool

 **→** Lady Victoria Fox

 **→** Natalia Fox, her eldest daughter,

 **→** Ashley Fox, her youngest daughter, a maiden of 33 years.

 **→** Lord Brun Blanc

 **→** Ser John Faber and his twin Adam Faber, sons of the Lord of the Arbor

 **→** the people of King’s Landing

 **→** the city watch (the gold cloaks)

 **→** Lord Oscar Caulkins, Commander of the city watch of King’s Landing(the gold cloaks) , Lord of Harrenhal, Lord Commander

 **→** Juda, his eldest son and heir

 **→** Ser Ryan Lamb, Caulkins chief sergeant

 **→** Ser Robin Stark, called Glass Hand, captain of the River Gate

 **→** Hadrien the Pyromancer, a wisdom of the guild of Alchemist

 **→** Lenx, an expensive brothel owner

 **→** Yoko, Gale, Mori, some of his girls

 **→** Ser Oliver Haddock, a hedge knight of unsavory reputation

 **→** Gabriel Haddock and Rhys Haddock, his brothers

 **→** Floki “Silver Tongue”, a singer

 

King Galifalons banner shows the Elvhen God, Elgar’nan, black on gold, and the leaves of House Cousland, green on blue.

 

House Mahariel(part2)

**↓**

Dhavihal Mahariel, the First of his name, and oldest of King Salladins’ brothers. Formerly the Lord of Dragonstone. Second born son of Lord Yara Mahariel and Lady Adahlena Sabrae

 **→** his wife, Lady Vunora of House Ralaferin

 **→** Ashadahlen, their only child, a girl of ten

 **→** his uncle and cousin

 **→** Ser Banal’ras’iroth Drynne, an uncle

 **→** his son, Ser Enaste Drynne, a cousin

 **→** his court and retainers:

 **→** Keeper Ithelan, healer and tutor, an old man

 **→** Keeper Mahalla, his successor

 **→** Haren Nathra

 **→** Ser Sha’ael Ralaferin, castellan of Dragonstone, and uncle to Queen Vunora

 **→** Seabrain, a lackwit fool

 **→** Lady Leotie Qadim, called The Red Woman, a priestess of Dumat, The Dragon God Silence

 **→** Captain Isabela of Rivaini, captain of _The Sirens Call_

 **→** Luis, her husband, the third claw of The Crows.

 **→** Luis’ seven sons and step-children to Isabela:

 **→** Achilles, captain of the _Lover_

 **→** Barnabas, captain of the _Queen Annabell_

 **→** Calvin, second of the _White Alice_

 **→** Dalmacio, oarmaster of the _Temperament_

 **→** Ecio, squire to King Dhavihal

 **→** Fabian, a boy of nine years

 **→** Gaius, a boy of six years

 **→** Ser Tamaris Sura, squire to King Dhavihal

 **→** his lord bannerman and sworn swords

 **→** Zack Nehn, Lord of Claw Isle, an old man

 **→** Leo Halaan, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark

 **→** Arana Estes Park, Lord of Sharp Point, a boy of fourteen years.

 **→** Ser Jason Avise

 **→** Takedo Masaomi, of the Free City of Kirkwall, known as the Prince of the Narrow Sea

 **→** Barut Sighn, a pirate for hire, an admiral

King Dhavihal has taken for his banner the fiery heart of Dumat, the Dragon God of Silence; a red heart surrounded by black flame upon a yellow field. Within the heart is the symbol of the Elvhen God, Elgar’nan, in black.

 

House Mahariel(part3)

**↓**

Eanmanen Mahariel, the First of his name, the younger of King Dhavihals’ brothers, formerly Lord of Storm’s End, third born son of Lord Yara Mahariel and Lady Adahlena Sabrae.

→his wife, Lady Bethany of House Hawke, maid of fifteen years.

→his uncle and cousins:

→Ser Aelon Drynne, an uncle

→Ser Aelon’s son, Ser Aenor Drynne, a cousin

→Ser Aenors’ son, Ser Aenorean Drynee, a first cousin first removed

→his lord bannermen:

→Malcolm Hawke, Lord of Highgarden and Hand of the King

→Anselm Cragbrooke, Lord of Horn Hill

→Banegaelasha Eliana, Lord of Goldengrove

→Seth Orbseeker, Lord of the Marches

→Falonuralan Inar, Lady of Haystack Hall

→Samantha Grassbender, Lady of Old Oak

→Ghilen Ralaferin, Lord of Brightwater Keep

→Lord Nevin of Rageblood, called the Evenstar

→Ser Halin Mana

→Lord Tani Surana, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port

→his Rainbow Guard:

→Ser Carver Hawke, the Knight of Flowers, Lord Commander

→Lord Nirasha Salshira, the Orange

→Ser Steffon Earthfall, the Green

→Ser Shora Telahn, the Purple

→Ser Eldon Foreststrenght, the Red

→Ser Uvun Vahari, the Yellow

→Florence of Rageblood, the Blue, also called Florence the Fabulous, daughter to Lord Nevin the Evenstar

→his knights and sworn swords:

→Ser June Softsong, castellan of Storm’s End

→Ser Junes’ ward, Ross Verlen, a bastard son of King Dhavihal by Lady Ashioin of House Ralaferin

→Ser Brian Hardbrew, heir to Stonehlem

→Ser Edward Horsedreamer, of the best horses of Dreamers Field

→Ser Felix, Emmet, and Daniel Stormglide, of the best boat of Dreamers Field

→Ser Aaron of Greenpool

→Ser Ash Crow

→Grey Mourning, the Knight of Griffin’s Roost

→his household:

→Keeper Aridhel, counselor, healer, and tutor

King Eanmanens’ banner is the mark of the Elvhen God, Elgar’nan, the same banner flown by his brother King Dhavihal.


	2. House Tabris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members and sworn house to the Tabris family

House Tabris

**↓**

Theo Tabris, Lord of the Iron Islands, previously led a rebellion against the Iron Throne, put down by King Saladin Mahariel and Lord Matthias Pentaghast. Though his son, Belavhan, was raised at Winterfell, and was one of Anthony Pentaghast supporters and closest companions, Lord Theo did not join the northmen when they marched south in the riverlands.

The Tabris sigil is a black kraken and gold mermaid in battle on a silver field. Their words are _We Do Not Bow._

Theo Tabris, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, The Mermaids Bastard, Lord Reaper of Pyke, captain of the _Great Kraken._

→his wife, Lady Noir, of House Seawake

→their children:

→Afanc, slain at Seaguard during Tabris’ Rebellion

→Cetus, slain at Pyke during Tabris’ Rebellion

→Beisht Kione, captain of the _White Noise_

→Belavhan, a ward of Lord Matthias Stark at Winterfell

→his brothers:

→Charybdis, called Crow’s Eye, captian of the _Melody,_ an outlaw, pirate, and raider 

→Gunakadeit, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet, master of the _Iron Victory_

→Kappa, also called Hydra, a priest of the Drowned God

his household on Pyke: 

→Keeper Ishmael, healer and counselor  

→Dame, keeper of the castle 


	3. House Pentaghast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members and sworn families to House Pentaghast

House Pentaghast

Anthony Pentaghast, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, eldest son of Matthias Pentaghast, Lord of Winterfell, and Lady Tigana Amell, a boy of fifteen years

→his mother, Lady Tigana, of House Amell

       →his siblings:

→Princess Sotiria, a maid of twelve

→Princess Cassandra, a girl of ten

→Prince Ferdinand, heir to Winterfell and the North, a boy of eight

→Prince Casper, a boy of four

→Aurelian La Fleur, his half-brother, a bastard of fifteen years. 

→his uncles and aunts:

→Loren Pentaghast, Lord Matthias’ elder brother, slain at the command of King Banereast II Lavellan 

→Vestalus Pentaghast, Lord Matthias younger brother, a man of the Mortalitasi, lost beyond the Wall

→Alice Trevelyn, Lady Tiganas’ younger sister, widow of Lord Bann Trevelyn, Lady of the Eyrie

→Ser Markus Amell, Lady Tigana’s younger brother, heir to Riverrun. 

→Ser Mathas Amell, called the Blackfish, Lady Tigana’s uncle

→his sworn swords and battle companions:

→Belavhan Tabris, Lord Matthias’ ward, heir to Pyke and the Iron Islands

→Joshua Chayle, captain of the guards for Winterfell

→Ballard, Jaden, Essien, guardsmen under Chayles’ command

→Ser Azriel Cassel, second son to the Lord of White Harbor

→Murdock Luwin, heir to Seagard

→Mia Rutherford, eldest daughter of Lady Orchid and heir to Lion Island 

→Xerxes Wayne, called the Smalljon

→Antipas Cadash, Florian Grell, Cosmo Rogers

→his squire, Maurice Cadash, eighteen

→the household of Riverrun:

→Keeper Eldhru, counselor, healer, and tutor 

→Ser Jason Cherrystone, master-at-arms

→Ser Andrew Tennenbaum, captain of the guard 

→Ser Gage Lebowski, steward of Riverrun 

→Samson the singer, a singer

→the household at Winterfell:

→Keeper Eolas, counselor, healer, tutor

→Ser Halmon Blackwood, master at arms

       →Shannon, his young daughter

→Bruno Cadash, called Big Bruno, a ward of Lady Tigana, eight years of age

→Bruno Cadash, called Little Bruno, a ward of Lady Tigana, eight years of age

→Priest Blake Tucker, keeper of the castle Chantry and library

→Jonny, master of horses

       →Bambi and Ellie, his twin daughters

→Clark, kennelmaster

→Pamela, a kennel girl 

→Granny, storyteller, once a wet nurse, now very aged

→Simple, her great-grandson, a simple stableboy

→Cookie, the cook

→Camillia, a pot girl and scullion 

→Alexia, an Avvar woman taken captive in the woods, serving as a kitchen drudge

→Matthew, smith and armorer

→Paige, Potter, Granger, Lowe, guardsmen

→Nathan, William, children of guardsmen

→his lord bannermen and commanders(with him at Riverrun):

→Eugene Wayne, called the Greatjon

→Doug Cuebrick, Lord of Karhold 

→Mario Del Ray, of Deepwood Motte

→Orchid Rutherford, Lady of Lion Island 

→Ser Arvid Cadash, eldest son of Lord Dag Cadash and heir to the Twins

       →Ser Arvids’ eldest son, Ser Endre Cadash

→Ser Endres’ son, Ragnar Cadash

       →Marqueur Pincel, a bastard son of Lord Dag Cadash 

→his bannermen and commanders at the Twins:

→Lord Yves Montilyet, Lord of the Dreadfort, commanding the largest part of the northern host

→Trevor Del Ray, of Deepwood Motte

→Dag Cadash, Lord of the Crossing 

→Ser Nico Whitewood, of Torrhen’s Square

→Ser Blanc Cadash 

→(prisoners of Lord Caesar Cousland) 

→Lord Giuseppe Rowling 

→Adam Cuebrick, sole surviving son of Lord Doug

→Ser Jared Vance, heir to White Harbor 

→Ser Thomas Cadash, Rolo Cadash, Wirt Cadash, and their bastard half-brother Crow Pincel

→(in the field or their own castles)

→Zhi Cheng, a boy of eight 

→Lajila Al-Muhammad, Lady of Harrenhal, dispossessed of her castle by Lord Caesar Cousland.  

→James McCoor, Lord of Seagard

→Tristen Argent, Lord of the Stone Hedge 

→Arthus Hale, Lord of Raventree

→Lord Lucas Martin

→Ser Yasuo Matodomo 

→Ser Hamilton Sol 

→his bannermen and castellans in the north

→Harvey Cassel, Lord of White Harbor

→Gregory Mellencamp of Greywater Watch, a crannogman 

       →Gregory’s daughter, Velma, a maid of fifteen

       →Gregory’s son, Louis, a boy of thirteen

→Lady Wilma Reed, a widow and grieving mother

→Pagliacci Whitewood, younger brother to Ser Nico Whitewood at Torrhen’s Square

        →Pagliacci's wife, Lilly of House Hornwood

       →Pagliacci’s son, Monroe, a boy of fourteen

       →Pagliacci’s son, Leonard, a boy of ten

→Ser Nico’s son, Lelouch, heir to Torrhen’s Square 

       →Ser Nico’s daughter, Euphemia, a maid of nine

→Lady Julia, wife of Mario Del Rey, holding Deepwood Motte in his absence

→Mario’s son, Bernard, three, heir to Deepwood Motte

→Mario’s daughter, Lisa, a babe of one

→Robin Blake, a bastard son of Lord Reed, aged twelve, ward of Mario Del Rey

→Morriatti Watson, Lord of Oldcastle, an old man

  
The banner of the King in the North remains as it has for thousands of years: a black skull wearing a crown and white lotus on a sand colored field. 


	4. House Cadash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves have many wives and many children.

__

House Cadash

**↓**

Powerful, wealthy, and numerous, the Cadashs’ are bannermen to House Amell, their swords sworn to the service of Riverrun, but they have not always been diligent in performing their duty. When Saladin Mahariel met Elgadira Lavellan on the Trident, the Cadashs’ did not arrive until the battle was done and thereafter Lord Aristide Amell always called Lord Dag Cadash “the Late Lord Cadash.” Lord Cadash agreed to support the cause of the King in the North only after Anthony Pentaghast agreed to a betrothal, promising to marry one of his daughters or granddaughters after the war was done. Lord Dag has known ninety-one name days, but only recently took his eighth wife, a girl seventy-years his junior. It is said of him that he is the only Lord in the Seven Kingdoms who could field an army out of his breeches. 

→Dag Cadash, Lord of the Crossing

→by his first wife, Lady Aniceta, of House Trevelyan:

       →Ser Arvid Cadash, eldest son of Lord Dag Cadash and heir to the Twins, married Jenny Marionette, died of the wasting illness

       →Ser Arvids’ eldest son, Ser Endre Cadash, wed to Friday Lydden who died in childbirth

            →Endre’s daughter, Rain, a girl of eight

            →Ser Endres’ son, Ragnar Cadash

        →Marqueur Pincel, a bastard son of Lord Dag Cadash, married Gilly Jury

            →Marqueur’s daughter, Utena, a girl of five

→Arvid married Perra Royce, died in a fall from a horse

       →Arvid’s son, Walder, a halfwit called Brrr. 

       →Arvid’s daughter, Anthy, dead at birth of her child. 

          →married Ser Jared Goodbrake

              →Anthy’s daughter, Kira, a maiden

               →Anthy’s son, Mickey Goodbrake,  a squire

                →Anthy’s son, Hiroshi Goodbrake 

       →Arvid married Zia Haigh who died in childbirth

            →Arvid’s son, Zachary, with a woman named Alanora

                 →Zachary’s son, Ramses, called The Sweet 

                 →Zachary’s daughter, Michiko, called Fair Michi 

                 →Zachary’s son, John, a squire

→by his second wife, Anada of House Beesbury, who died of the water sickness

       →their oldest son, Ser Balon Cadash, married Alannys of House Pyke

               →Ser Balon’s daughter, Nina, married Ser Ashton of House Price 

                       →Nine’s eldest son, Ser Warren Price, who married his cousin Kate Price, who died after the birth of last child

                             →Ser Warren’s son, Adam, a boy of six 

                             →Nina’s daughter, Maxine, who married Ser Lexington of House Marsh

                                 →Maxine’s son, Ser Nathan, a squire

                                 →Maxine’s son, Luke, a boy of three

                          →Nina’s son, Cassius, a boy of sixteen 

                           →Nina’s son, Brutus, a boy of ten

               →Ser Balon’s daughter, Stephanie, married Ser Matthew of House Lance

                  →Stephanie’s daughter, Birdie, married Ser Cole of House Patrick

                     →Birdie’s son, Balon II, a boy of five 

                  →Stephanie’s daughter, Diana, a maid of fifteen 

                    →Stephanie’s son, Duncan, a boy of seven

             →Ser Balon’s son, Jason, who married Dorothea of House White

                →Jason’s son, Bruno, called Big Bruno, a boy of eight and a ward of Lady Tigana

               →Ser Balon’s daughter, Eva, who married Fabiano of House Castell

                      →Eva’s son, Bruno, called Little Bruno, a boy of eight and a ward of Lady Tigana

→by his third wife, Kagami of House Yoshi, who committed suicide

→their eldest son, Akemi,who married Nana of House Hamada 

        →Akemi’s eldest son, Akira, who married Violet of House Blue 

               →Akira’s eldest son, Akyo, a boy of sixteen

       →Akemi’s son, Benjiro, who married Daisy of House Hirohito

            →Benjiro’s son, Botan, a boy of ten, a squire 

             →Benjiro’s son, Chiko, a boy of three

        →Akemi’s son, Ser Danno, a man of the mortalitasi

             →Danno’s bastard daughter, Dai, a girl of seven 

        →Akemi’s son, Goro, a boy of six 

         →Akemi’s daughter, Ori, a girl of four 

→by his fourth wife, Meara of House Darry, who died from childbirth 

→their eldest son, Ser Terry who married Brooke of House Wishsong

       →Terry’s eldest son, Brin, who married Lord Ser Rone of House Ford

           →Brin’s daughter, Leah, a babe at the breast

      →Terry’s second son, Jair, who married Eretria of House Vale, who died in childbirth

             →Jair’s son, Allan, a boy of three

       →Terry’s daughter, Shea, who married Ser Flick, a wandering knight

            →Shea’s son, one of the triplets, Lee, a boy of ten

            →Shea’s son, one of the triplets, Walter, a boy of ten

            →Shea’s daughter, one of the triplets, Amber, a girl of ten

        →Terry’s daughter, Brona, a woman of twenty-eight years

               →Brona’s bastard son, Gunter, a babe at the breast

→by his fifth wife, Ryba of House Potter, who died when she was thrown from her horse 

→their eldest son, Ryan, who married three times and had no children before going to join the mortalitasi. 

→their second born son, Ruben, who joined the church and sired no children 

→their third born son, Rhys, who married Ruby of House Shepard

          →Rhys’ son, Blake, a man of the church who sired no children

           →Rhys’ second son, Ser Roger, a man of the mortalitasi

            →Rhys’ third son, Tyson, who married Rain of House White 

                →Tyson’s son, Rhys II, a boy of ten, a squire 

            →Rhys’ daughter, Aura, a maid of sixteen 

            →their daughter, Veronica, who died at the age of six 

            →their daughter, Baby, who died a few days after her birth

→by his sixth wife, Veronica of House Haywick, whom was hung for the crime of being a traitor during The Tower Rebellion 

→no children born from her

→by his seventh wife, Zytka of House Princefield, who died in childbirth 

→their eldest son, Jason, who married Dorothy of House Stone 

        →Jason’s son, Thor, who married Linda of House Park

           →Thor’s daughter, Lydia, a girl of eleven 

        →Jason’s son, Gordon, who married Rosemary of House Rider 

            →Gordon’s son, Skip, a boy of ten

        →Jason’s bastard daughter, Raven, a girl of six

          →their eldest daughter, Psyche, who married Lord Rochester of House Seawake 

             →Psyche’s daughter, Bella, a maid of twenty

             →Psyche’s daughter, Ariel, a maid of seventeen 

              →Psyche’s daughter, Empress, a maid of fourteen 


	5. House Lavellan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell hath no fury like a woman cheated from her rights.

House Lavellan

**↓**

Amelanen’u’vunen Lavellan, called Star Child, the Undead, Daughter of Death, Arigena of the Qunari and First of her Name, youngest surviving child of King Banereast II Lavellan and his wife, Queen Asvhalla, who was a widow at fourteen:

→her brothers:

→Elgadira, Prince of Dragonstone, and heir to the Iron Throne, mortally wounded by King Saladin Mahariel on the Trident

       →Eshalinev, daughter of Elgadira by Amita Pavus of Tevinter, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing

        →Evunial, son of Elgadira by Amita Pavus, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing

→Halesta, calling himself King Halesta, the Third of His Name, called the Beggar King, trying to get an army from Arishok Hissrad

→her husband, Hissrad, an Arishok of the Qunari, married her to gain allies, in a relationship with a Tevinter noble from House Pavus

       →Aragon, still born son of Hissrad from an old flame, still claims his father's position until a new male heir is born

→her queensguard:

→Ser Cullen Rutherford, an exiled knight, once Lord of Lion Island

→Aban, _kas_ and bloodrider, the whip

→Issala, _kas_ and bloodrider, the bow

→Krem, _kas_ and bloodrider, the _Karasaad_

→her handmaids:

→Kost, a Qunari girl

→Meraad, a Qunari girl

→Cole, an odd boy with deep insight into the minds of others, has no sexual attraction or otherwise to anyone.

→the three seekers:

→Sabal Ajay Amitabh, a merchant prince of Qarth

→,a warlock of Qarth

→Corypheus, a masked shadowbinder of the Venatori

→Abelas, a magister of the Free City of Pentos, who arranged to wed Amelanen’u’vunen to Arishok Hissrad and conspired to restore Elgadira to the Iron Throne

 

The banner of the Lavellans is the banner of Solas the Conqueror, who conquered six of the Seven Kingdoms, founded the dynasty, and made the Iron Throne from the swords of his conquered enemies: a three-headed dragon, each one wearing a crown of a different Elvhen god(Mythal, Falon’Din, and Fen’harel) red on black.


	6. House Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiarity breeds contempt and insanity.

House Trevelyan

**↓**

House Trevelyan declared for none of the rival claimants at the outbreak of the war, and kept its strength back to protect the Eyrie and the Vale of Trevelyan. The Trevelyan sigil is the angry war horse and moon, white upon a black field. Their words are _Modest in temper, bold in deed_

→Albrecht Trevelyan, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, a sickly boy of eighteen years

→his mother, Lady Alice of House Amell, third wife of and widow of Lord Bann Trevelyan, late Hand of the King, and sister to Tigana Pentaghast

→his household:

→Keeper Arashi, counselor, healer, and tutor

→Ser Philliam Lothran, captain of guards

→Lord Bernard Bayart, High Steward of the Vale

       →Lord Bernard’s son, Ser Aloicious

→Lucille Belmore, a bastard girl in his service, natural daughter of King Saladin.

→Robert, a brutal gaoler

→Mya, a young singer

→his lord bannerman, suitors and retainers:

→Lord Severus Foreststrenght, called the Silver Severus

       →Lord Severus’ eldest son, Ser Thaddeus

       →Lord Severus’ second son, Ser Eldon Foreststrenght, in service to King Eanmanen Mahariel, of his Rainbow Guard, known as The Red

       →Lord Severus’ youngest son, Ser Nestor, a man of the Mortalitasi, lost beyond the Wall

→Lord Eon Bayart, cousin of Lord Bayart, High Steward of the Vale

       →Lord Eon’s son and heir, Ser Hunter

       →Lord Eon’s daughter, Anya

→Ser Leonardo Florent, a suitor to Lady Alice

→Axel Colin, his squire

→Lady Melara Crane

       →Lady Melara’s eldest son and heir, Ser Edric, a suitor to Lady Alice

       →Lady Melara’s second son, Ser Cedric, the Knight of the Gate

→Doug Archer, Lord of Longbow Hall, an old man and a suitor to Lady Alice


	7. House Hawke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grow Strong

House Hawke 

**↓**

Lord Malcolm Hawke of Highgarden declared his support for King Mahariel after his marriage to his daughter, Bethany, a brought most of his principal bannerman to Mahariel’s cause. The Hawke sigil is red twin hawks in battle on a grey field, the same as the Amell sigil, except the hawks are blue. Their words are  _ Growing Strong.  _

Malcom Hawke, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the south, Defender of the Free Marches, High Marshal of the Reach and Hand of the King

→his wife, Lady Leandra, of House Amell

→their children:

→Marian, their eldest daughter, heir to Highgarden, married to Ser Fenris, a Lyrium Warrior Elf from Seheron

→Ser Garret, called the Gallant, their eldest son 

→Ser Carver, the Knight of Flowers, their youngest son, Lord Commander of the Rainbow Guard

→Bethany, their youngest daughter, a maid of fifteen years, recently wed to  Eanmanen  Mahariel 

→his widowed mother, Lady Bernadette, of House Rosewater, called the Queen of Thorns

→his sisters: 

→Aleria, wed to Ser Mace Faber, Lord of the Arbor

   →their children: 

       →Ser Adam Faber, twin to Charles

       →Ser John Faber, twin to Lance

      →Dalila Horus, a maid of sixteen 

→Margaret, wed to Ser Willas Red

→his uncles and cousins: 

→Malcolm's uncle, Arick, called The Gross, Lord Seneschal of Highgarden

       →Arick’s bastard sons, Paxter, Horas, and Garth

→Malcolm’s uncle, Ser Garse, Lord Commander of the City Watch of Old Town 

       →Garse’s son, Ser Garret, who married Lady Margaery Ambrose

          →Garret’s son, Ser Moryn who married Lady Mega Bulwer

               →Moryn’s daughter, Alla, 

                →Moryn’s son, Luthor, a squire

          →Garret’s son, Keeper Theodore

          →Garret’s daughter, Elinor, who married Ser Igon Norridge

          →Garret’s son, Lorent, called The Lazy, a novice at the Citadel of Oldtown

→Malcolm’s uncle, Keeper Lucas, serving at the Citadel 

→Malcolm’s cousin, Ser Lyonel, died at Ashford

       →Lyonel’s son, Ser Leo, who married Leona Serry

          →Leo’s sons, Victor and Normund 

          →Leo’s daughter, Alyn 

→Malcolm’s cousin, Keeper Rickard, in service at Blackcrown

→Malcolm’s cousin, Ser Raymund, slain by the Smiling KNight of the Kingswood Brotherhood 

          →Raymund’s daughter, Alysanne, married Lord Olymer Gormon, died of a summer fever

                →Alysanne’s daughter, Alice, a girl of eight 

          →Raymund’s son, Ser Quentin, married Lady Taena Mediwck

                  →Quentin’s daughters, Meredyth, Septa and Olenna

                  →Quentin’s sons, Luthor, Theodore, and Lomys

→Malcolm’s household at Highgarden:

→Keeper Mombey, counselor, healer, and tutor

→Fegg Bailey, captain of the guard

→Ser Tanton Ambrose, master-at-arms

→Rose-cheeks, fool, and jester

→his bannermen, the Lords of the Reach:

→Anselm Cragbrooke, Lord of Horn Hill

→Banegaelasha Eliana, Lord of Goldengrove

→Seth Orbseeker, Lord of the Marches

→Falonuralan Inar, Lady of Haystack Hall

→Samantha Grassbender, Lady of Old Oak 

→Ghilen Ralaferin, Lord of Brightwater Keep

→Lord Nevin of Rageblood, called the Evenstar 

→Ser Halin Mana 

→Lord Tani Surana, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port 


	8. House Amell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their son might have been the heir, but their daughters married stronger men.

House Amell

**↓**

Lord Teller Amell of Riverrun was one of the first of the river lords to swear fealty to Solas the Conqueror. The victorious Solas rewarded him by raising House Amell to dominion over all the lands of the Trident. The Amell sigil is blue twin hawkes locked in battle on a black field. Their words are  _ Family, Duty, Honor.  _

 

→Wheatley Amell, Lord of Riverrun, 

       →his wife, Lady Arryn of House Blackwood, died in her sleep

→their children: 

→Tigana, widow of Lord Matthias Pentaghast of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Defender of the Wall 

       →her eldest son, Anthony Stark, Lord of Winterfell, King in the North, and King of the Trident

       → her eldest daughter, Sotiria, a maid of twelve

       →her other daughter, Cassandra, a girl of ten

       →her second son, Ferdinand, heir to Winterfell and the North, a boy of eight

       →her youngest son, Casper, a boy of four

→Alice, widow of Lord Bann Trevelyan of the Eyrie 

       →her son, Albrecht Trevelyan, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East, a sickly boy of eighteen years

→Leandra, wife of Malcolm Hawke, Lord of Highgarden and Hand of the King 

       →her daughter, Marian Hawke, heir to Highgarden, married to Ser Fenris of Seheron

       →her son, Garret Hawke, called The Galliant

       →her son, Carver Hawke, called The Flower Knight

       →her daughter, Bethany Hawke, soon to be wed to Eanmanens Mahariel 

→Ser Gamlen, the only son and heir to Riverrun

       →Ser Gamlen’s companions: 

            →Ser Hoster Whent, heir to Pinkmaiden

            →Lord Rob Mcallister 

             →Ser Brandon Kirth, called The Bad, and his brothers. Ser Rickon, Ser Jon, and Ser Robert


	9. House Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bow to no man

House Cousland

**↓**

The Couslands of Casterly Rock remain the principal support for King Galifalon’s claim to the Iron Throne. Their sigil is green leaves upon a blue field. The Cousland words are  _ We Endure.  _

 

Caesar Cousland, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, and Hand of the King, commanding the Cousland host at Harrenhal. 

→his wife, Lady Elethea, a cousin, died in childbirth

       →Ser Caspar Cousland, the King Slayer, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, a captive at Riverrun. A twin to Queen Clara

       →Queen Clara, widow to King Saladin, twin to Caspar, Queen Regent and Protector of the Realm

       →Nicholas, acting Hand of the King in his father's place. Called The Imp. 

→Caesars siblings: 

     →Ser Sarim, his eldest brother

          →Sarim’s wife, Cersei, of House Lannis 

→their children:

        →Ser Victor Cousland, formerly squire to King Salladin, recently knighted

         →Pan Cousland, a squire, taken captive at the Whispering Wood, twin to Shane Cousland

         →Shane Cousland, twin to Pan, a squire 

         →Eleanor Cousland, a girl of two

→Oriana, his sister, wed to Ser Jaime Easton

           →Oriana’s son, Haelia, taken captive at the Whispering Wood 

           →Oriana’s son, Mather, taken captive at the Whisperwood

→Ser Ardal, his second brother, died of the pox 

    →his wife, Rhea, a widow, from House Adaar

         →his son, Leyton, a squire 

→William, his youngest brother, lost as sea

      →his bastard daughter, Aria, a girl of eleven

→his cousin, Bryce, brother to the late Lady Elethea

       →his son, Ser Fergus, 

        →his daughters, Weiss and Summer 

→his lord bannerman, captains, and commanders:

      →Ser Norvos Ellen, heir to Ashemark, commander of Lord Caesar's scouts and outriders 

       →Ser Oz Black, called The Mountain who Rides

              →Ocelot, Tiger, Puppet, Jenny Darling, and Sweet Words, soldiers in his service

       →Lord Areo Tara

       →Ser Vilayan Sagan, a captain of forangers 

       →Carl Winston, Lord of Deep Den 

       →Leonard Kirk, Lord of The Crag, taken captive at Whispering Woods, taken to Seagard

       →Ser James McCoy, and his brother, Ser Pavel McCoy

       →Ser William Ramachandran, of The Golden Tooth 

        →Varric Tethras, of the Free City of Kirkwall, captain of the sellsword company called The Deep Roads 

→Keeper Martell, his counselor 


	10. House Pavus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snakes don't fight unless they have to. And once they do fight, it's all over.

House Pavus

**↓**

Tevinter was the last of the Seven Kingdoms to swear fealty to the Iron Throne. Blood, custom, and history all set the Tevinters apart from the other kingdoms. When the war of succession broke out, the Prince of Tevinter kept his silence and took no part. The Pavus banner is silver snake eating a golden and black peacock on a white field. Their words are  _ Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.  _

 

Halward Pavus, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Tevinter. 

→his wife, Aquinea, of House Thalrassian

       →Dorian Pavus, heir to Sunspear, called The Magister

→his siblings:

       →Amita Pavus, wed to Prince Elgadira Lavellan, slain durning the Sack of King’s Landing

          →her daughter, Eshalinev, a young girl murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing 

          →her son, Evunial, a babe, murdered during the Sack of King’s Landing

→his brother, Octavian. 

          →his bastard daughters; Bianca, Carina, Cassiopeia, Celeste, Nysa, Ariel, and Bellatrix, called The Sand Snakes

→his household: 

       →Alistair Theirin, a sellsword, captain of the guards

       →Madame Vivienne, counselor, healer, tutor, and friend

→his lord bannerman:

       →Aten Halo, Lord of Hellholt

       →Apollo Jupiter, Lord of Starfall

       →Arche Mars, Lord of Kingsgrave

       →Atlas Neptune, Lady of Godsgrace

       →Caelum Orion, Lady of Blackmont

       →Deimos Mercury, Lord of Salt Shore

       →Draco Kale, Lord of Yronwood

       →Eos Janus

→Halward’s companions:

       →Aten Halo, Lord of Hellholt

          →Aten’s brother, Ser Pallas Halo 

→Ser Perseus Phoenix

       →his son, known as the Bastard of Godsgrace, Pluto

→Arche Mars, Lord of Kingsgrave

       →Arche’s sons, Proteus and Rigel

       →Arche’s brother, Ser Themis

→Ser Thule Amalthea 

→Ser Vulcan Astrid, the Knight of Lemonwood

→Lupus Triton, heir to Tor

→Caelum Orion, Lady of Blackmont

       →her daughter, Aurora

       →her son, Dorian, a squire


	11. House Surana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old and wise

House Surana

**↓**

The Hightowers of Oldtown are among the oldest and proudest of the Great Houses of Thedas, tracing their descent back to the First Men. Once kings, they have ruled Oldtown and its environs since the Dawn of Days, welcoming the Andals rathers than resisting them, and later bending the knee to the Kings of the Reach and giving up their crowns whilst retaining all their ancient privileges. Though powerful and immensely wealthy, the Lords of the High Tower have traditionally preferred trade to battle, and have seldom played a large part in the wars of Thedas. The Hightowers were instrumental in the founding of the Citadel and continue to protect it to this day. Subtle and sophisticated, they have always been great patrons of learning and the Faith, and it is said that certain of them have also dabbled in alchemy, necromancy, and other sorcerous arts. The arms of House Surana show a stepped white tower crowned with fire on a grey field. The House words are  _ We Light the Way.  _

 

Lord Tani Surana, Voice of Oldtown, Lord of the Port, Lord of the High Tower, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South, called The Old Man of Oldtown. 

→Lady Jewel, his fourth wife

       →Lord Tani’s son and heir, Ser Desmond, called Desmond the Demon, married Emma of House Ralaferin

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Marigold, called The Mad Madame

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Alysanne, married Lord Branston Baelor

       →Lord Tani’s son, Ser Martyn, called Mad Martyn

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Jeyne, married to Ser Warryn Cuy

          →her son, Tommen, a squire 

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Lynesse, married Ser Humfrey Lys

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Leyla, married Lord Gunthor Mont

       →Lord Tani’s daughter, Eva, formerly married to Cullen Rutherford, but divorced him during the Rebellion. 

       →Lord Tani’s son, Ser Jorah, married Denise Greysteel

        →Lord Tani’s youngest son, Ser Tregar

→Lord Tani’s bannermen: 

       →Rooney Patel, Lord of Three Towers

       →Molly Armen, Lady of Blackcrown, a girl of eight

       →Lionel Land, Lord of Uplands

       →Leo Frey, Lord of Honeyholt 

       →Gordon Throne, Lord of Sunflower Hill 

→the people of Oldtown

       →Iris, a serving wench at the Quill and Tankard, where the women are willing and the drink is strong

          →Orchid, her daughter, a girl of fifteen, whose maidenhead will cost a handful of golden dragons. 

→the Grand Keepers of the Citadel

       →Grand Keeper Yara, Seneschal for the waning year, whose ring, rod and mask are made of electrum

       →Grand Keeper Vunlean, Seneschal for the coming year, whose ring, rod and mask are made of lead

       →Grand Keeper Viera, called The Vibrant One, whose ring, rod, and mask are made of Elvhen Steel

       →Grand Keeper Verlen, the historian, whose ring, rod, and mask are copper

       →Grand Keeper Vethari, called The Vinegar Vagrant, whose ring, rod, and mask are bronze

       →Grand Keeper Venurmytha, whose ring, rod and mask are made of blue diamond

       →Grand Keeper Venurghilan, whose ring, rod and mask are made of pure diamond

       →Grand Keeper Venurfaldin, an old man of uncertain wit, whose ring, rod, and mask are black diamond

       →Vunora, Vunarsly, Virfen, Venursyla, Venurjune, Venurfenhar, Venurelgar, Venurdirthamen, Venurandru, Velriel, Vargoathe, Varnehn, Varlas, Grand Keepers all

→Keepers, acolytes, and novices of the Citadel

       →Keeper Vardhru, who often serves in Walgraves stead

       →Vahari, an acolyte of four links, called The Acolyte 

       →Sebastian Vael, called The Sphinx, an acolyte of three links, a devoted Archer

       →U’vunlea, sixteen, an acolyte of two links

       →Uvun, an acolyte of nine links, in service to the Seneschal

       →Lorent Hawke, called The Lazy, a highborn novice

       →Tuelartha, a novice born with a clubbed foot

       →Tuanuelanain, who tends to Grand Keepers Venufenhars’ ravens, a novice of little promise

       →Tuelen, a young novice


End file.
